Amor Platónico
by Tomoka
Summary: [Dream Pair Shonen Ai ] Eiji suspira y suspira... ¿Estará enamorado?


**Emmm bienvenidos a mi segundo fic de la Dream Pair :B… emm wenop.. es Shonen Ai y ustedes saben, yo se… que PoT es de Konomi Takeshii D: solo de él! Pero digamos que los personajes son rentables por hoy sii:D!**

**:: Amor Platónico**

Soltó un suspiro por enésima vez en el día.

Su compañero de clase, a su izquierda, sólo lo miró divertido.

- Pareces un neko enamorado, Eiji n.n.

- No soy un neko ¬.¬.

- Un enamorado?

- Nyaa qué cosas dices!? O///O!

- n-n

- o/////o

- n-n

- -////-

- n-n

- o////-

- n-n

- ò///-

-n-n

- ò//ó

- n-n

- ¬.¬

- n-n

- Ya deja esa sonrisita!

- Te molesta?

- Me pone de nervios – dijo con una venita sobresaliente en su frente.

- Ah… n-n.

- Que te dejes! – Dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre su compañero -mejor amigo-. Comenzó a tratar de abrirle los ojos. – SERIEDAD, HOMBRE!

- KIKUMARU-KUN! Fuera del salón.

- O-ore OO… noo! TToTT

Kikumaru Eiji salió del salón resignado pero no sin antes de echarle una mirada de falso odio al chico que se sentaba a su izquierda; Fuji Syusuke, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Fuji solía distraerlo siempre en clases y él era quien siempre terminaba perjudicado.

Volvió a suspirar.

No, no podía estar enamorado.

O… quién sabía, quizás… pero, de quién?

"Oishi?... No… sería como que me gustara mi madre XoX! Además…

_(Interrupción innecesaria:  
__Eiji: Yo no quiero decir cosas malas de Oishi TTwTT!  
Tomoka: Lee tu guión o hago que violes a Ochibi! Ò.ó  
__Eiji: No… no serías capaz OO  
__Tomoka: Observa como lo hago (comienza a escribir) _"Llega Eiji a los vestidores, donde se encontraba Ryoma, en ese momento sin camisa. Le dedica una mirada de lujurios-"  
_Eiji: OK OK!!!!! Lo digo.  
__Tomoka: n.n Gomen por esta interrupción tan absurda ;O; no me resistí)_

Oishi?... No… sería como que me gustara mi madre XoX! Además… tiene cara de papa!

O'chibi?... O'chibi es tan tiernoo! Pero yo no soy un pedófilo O.o…

Fuji?... Syu… emm… emmm… -w-

Momo?... Emm… nahh… además Momo ama a Echizen.

Kaidoh, Inui, Kawa y Tezuka… mejor no comento nada ¬¬U.

La nieta de Sumire-sensei o.o… Ni siquiera sé su nombre ù.úU

Su amiga: jeje… sus porras me encantan n¬n demo… muy efusiva o.oU

Gakuto… noo muy feo ¬¬.

Atobe…"  
decidido detener su imaginativo análisis… Había pensado en Atobe! OO

"Estoy perdido"

La "opción" que más había dudó fue Fuji.

- Na… Fuji es como un amor platónico,creo. – se dijo.

Estaba tan aburrido… además no tenía nada más que hacer que pensar en el asunto.

-Nyaaa quizás ni estoy enamorado – dijo en voz alta, "aplaudiéndose la cara" (golpearse ambas mejillas con las manos de sus respectivos lados o algo así…).

FLASH BACK.

Eiji vuelve a suspirar mientras traza un corazón en su cuaderno de apuntes.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Bueno… era algo confuso.

"Tengo claro que Fujiko-chan es un amor platónico, porque no me gusta, claro." – pensó, pero le dio la impresión de que no se la creía ni él.

"Porque me encantaría tener una novia como Syusuke, pero no a Syusuke como novia… o novio o.oU"

"Eso es! Talvez conosco a alguien parecido a Fuji y por eso ando 'así'"

Intentó en vano recordar si conocía una chica así.

Un timbre indicó el término de ese bloque de clases. La profesora salió del salón para encontrarse a Eiji.

- Men… Gomen, sensei – Se disculpó junto con una reverencia. Casi se le salía su "Mengo-Mengo".

- Sólo que no se repita, Kikumaru-kun.

- Ok! n.n – Dijo pasando por un lado de la profesora, entrando al salón. Se sentó en su pupitre mirando hacia la ventana (Y Syusuke).

- Y quién es la afortunada n.n?

- De… de qué hablas? – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Já, Eiji, te conozco. Estuviste pensando en mi comentario, quizás incluso viste las opciones de quién podías estar enamorado.

- OO – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del neko. – Eres bien raro, lo sabías?

- Adiviné, entonces?

- Eh? Tú… Bueno... – Pensó en mentirle, pero al final siempre salía pillado. – Sí.

- Ahh… y qué pensaste sobre mí? n.n

- Ò.o Pides muchos detalles, hombre!

- n.n! Vamos, dilo!

El castaño se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente…

- A sus asientos. – Dijo la prepotente voz del profesor.

Las 'entretenidas' clases de Japonés antiguo habían comenzado.

"Qué miedo! ToT Puede leer mis pensamientos! o0o!!" – Pensó mirando al chico (ahora más lejos) que tenía a su lado.

Ahora que se fijaba, era muy apuesto. Eso era comprobado por los diarios acosos y cartas con declaraciones amorosas que recibía.

"Fujiko-chan… Si fueras chica de aseguro te invitaría a comer helados n.n"

Se comenzó a imaginar una versión femenina de Syusuke…

"O.oUU No… creo que está mejor así xD" – Pensó conteniendo una risa que pudiera ser la causa de un nuevo castigo.

Los apuntes de Fuji se vieron interrumpidos por un papel encima de ellos con una flecha que indicaba su derecha. Miró al pelirrojo, quien le hacía un gesto de paz con la mano y le sonreía. Amplió su sonrisa.

Abrió el papel. Era un dibujo, una flecha indicaba que era un dibujo de él, 'Fujiko-chan'.

Pero era diferente, era él, sin duda, pero con el cabello y las pestañas más largas, con los labios pintados… era él como chica.

Suspiró… Parecía que era pegajoso eso de los suspiros.

Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar algo en ella.

Eiji no podía espiar, pues Syusuke tapaba con su brazo.

Al terminar, se lo pasó.

Eiji, expectante, lo desdobló y lo observó. Era él, no había ninguna duda a pesar que el dibujo no incluía flecha indicadora. Erá él en versión neko.

Fuji tenía una pequeña obsesión con que él era un neko.

Sonrió y dejo el papel entremedio de su cuaderno.

Hizo, casi inconcientemente, otro dibujo.

Fuji lo recibió, como siempre, sonriendo.

Esta vez era él, mujer nuevamente, pero con un neko entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Eiji, quien le observaba sonriendo nerviosamente y ruborizado.

Volvió a su expresión normal, quizás cargada con un poco de malicia y trazó, lo que él estaba seguro, sería el último dibujo del día.

Era Syusuke en su versión chica con un cuchillo con sangre y un neko que iba sin cabeza por ahí, desangrandose.

Eiji, al ver esto, soltó un grito.

- Nyaaa!!!

- Kikumaru, por favor, abandone el salón ahora.

- De-demo..!

- A-ho-ra – ordenó el profesor.

Fuji se rió al mismo tiempo en el que Eiji se paraba.

-Acompáñelo, Fuji.

- Hai.

Ambos salieron de la sala.

- Nyaaa! Porqué hiciste esoo TToTT!... mi cabezaa! – exclamaba mientras sus manos revolvían sus cabellos – Quedaré traumadoo!...

- Estas eran las últimas clases, verdad? – interrumpió el castaño al melodrama del pelirrojo.

- H-Hai… demos Sysukee! TToTT quiero una explicación de tu dibujoo! Qué hice?! Yo que todos los días te voy a buscar para venirnos juntos, que siempre te comparto mi colación, que siempre… - Lo que no sabía Eiji era que Syusuke sólo lo miraba, no lo escuchaba. Estaba ocupado… _pensando. - _… te escucho y te comprendo y…

Syusuke negó con la cabeza, riendo y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo mientras caminaba a un ritmo acelerado.

Eiji no prestaba atención a la caminata, estaba ocupado hablando de lo bueno que era él con su amigo y exigiendo explicaciones del porqué de su dibujo.

Detuvo su sermón al percatarse de algo.

- Nyaa; porqué vamos a las canchas de tennis?

- Tenemos entrenamientos después de clases, es lo mismo venir ahora que después.

- Y nuestras cosas?

- Las podemos buscar luego del entrenamiento, nuestros uniformes ya están en los vestuarios, así que no tenemos problemas n.n.

- Ah… y qué haremos mientras tanto?

- No es obvio?

- Nyaa TToTT me harás entrenar aunque Tezuka no esté viendo? Que te he hecho de malo yo, Fujiko-chan!?

Y así comenzó de nuevo con su "yo soy un pan de Dios y tú eres tan malo conmigo". Fuji sonreía mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a los vestidores Syusuke habló.

- Está bien, te respondo sólo con una condición.

- Cuál, cuál? – respondió sonriendo.

- Que luego tú me respondas una pregunta .

- Ah? O.o… Está bien o!!

- Pues, fue para salir del salón contigo.

- P---

- Mi pregunta; - interrumpió – Porqué me dibujaste abrazándote?

- Hoi? O.O… pues… nosé… simplemente lo dibujé ! Se me hizo muy kawaii!

Fuji ensanchó su sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a Kikumaru (quien en ese momento le daba la espalda).

Y lo abrazó.

Eiji sintió un escalofrío seguido por una sensación de calidez. Estaba sorprendido, pero alegre. Él acostumbraba a abrazar a _la gente_, pero este era diferente a los abrazos que antes había tenido con Fuji, se sentía diferente.

- Syu-Syusuke… - Dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y ponía sus manos en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Fuji no respondió, estaba ocupado reflexionando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Abrio los ojos y besó el cuello del chico más alto que tenía enfrente. El hecho de que le ganara en estatura nunca le importó, pero ahora estaba muy feliz de que fuera así.

Al sentir el contacto Eiji abrió los ojos y se volteó. Sus miradas se cruzaron. La mirada del pelirrojo, de insegura y asombrada pasó a segura y decidida.

Y se comenzaron a acercar.

Quedó lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración, calidez y también el asombro del otro.

- Quizás… no debería – sonrió tristemente Eiji y se alejó, pero no por mucho, pues la cabeza contraria siguió la suya de cerca.

Y se besaron.

Syusuke posó sus manos en la cintura de Eiji.

Eiji cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza de Syusuke.

Apenas terminó el calmo y dulce primer beso, siguió el un poco más desenfrenado pero igual de dulce segundo beso. Y le siguió el tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto. (Y quien sabe si más :D)

El hecho de que se estuvieran cambiando, que la camisa del pelirrojo estaba suelta, le ayudó mucho al castaño, que ya había introducido sus manos por debajo de esta. Al sentir las manos en directo contacto con su piel, Eiji no pudo evitar estrechar más su abrazo.

"Já, amor platónico…" Se burló de sus propios pensamientos que había tenido horas atrás.

- 200 vueltas a las canchas, ahora.

Se separaron violentamente para mirar al enfadado Buchou que había entrado al vestuario.

Luego se miraron.

Eiji no se había dado cuenta, pero ya no habían rastros de su camisa, y la mitad de los botones de Syusuke estaban desabrochados.

Se terminaron de vestir en silencio para cumplir sus sentencias. (xD)

Y tal como lo había hecho antes, Fuji tomó la mano de su ahora "más que amigo" y salieron del vestuario.

- Gomen, Eiji; hoy te han castigado tres veces por mi culpa n.nU.

- Rompiste tu récord ú.ù.

Cambió la forma de tomar la mano ajena para entrelazar sus dedos.

Se sonrieron.

-Hoi Hoi! Si queremos terminar mejor empezar ahora no?

- Hai n.n

A pesar de haber sido expulsado dos veces de la sala, y de correr doscientas vueltas alrededor de las canchas, esa tarde nada ni nadie le quitó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Kikumaru Eiji tenía en la cara.

ñ.ñ  
**Nyaa :D otro Dream Pair… ****Esque son la mejor pareja w (aunque diga esto de todas las parejas q me gustan xD) emm nosé… .. El fin lo hcie cuando iba de viaje a Santiago… y como gozé de tiempo libre ahí… n.nU en fin… espero que les haya gustado y… reviews :3!**

**Viva la Dream Pair!**

**Muerte a Oishii D:!**

PD: saludos a s-A.T.A. :D! Las quieroo :3! y a las personas PoTProjectencies x3… y a mi Alumnilla Catra ;D

**Tomoka Out.-**


End file.
